


Erlang Shen - 超绝至极强大二郎神

by ZygardeKing92



Series: SOP (Severely Overpowered) [1]
Category: Erlang Shen - Fandom, 二郎神 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92





	1. 无限等级

**二郎神杨戬**

二郎神忍辱负重，历尽千辛万苦，终于促成了新天条，造福三界众生，功不可没。由于二郎神立下了如此盖世奇功，二郎神从作者得到了丰厚的奖赏，达到了二郎神 – 无限等级。现在二郎神的战斗力如爆发似的大涨千千万万倍，也学到了不少新绝学，让二郎神对那些胆敢攻击他以及任何威胁人类的妖魔鬼怪大发神威，彻底打败！

二郎真君杨戬

\- 司法天神

\- 神将营的大将军

\- 三界第一战神

天界的司法天神 + 神将营的统帅大将军

二郎神X嫦娥 情侣 #戬娥王道#戬娥永恒

 

二郎神

超绝无穷神力

\- 举起九千九百九十万亿亿亿吨重量

超越神速

\- 光速十五倍的飞速

\- 光速十三倍的跑速

 七十三变

\- 迅貂， 猛虎，老鹰

\- 洪荒超大神龙

\- 烈焰神凤

\- 暗黑天狼

\- 巨大神雕

 

九转玄功 - 至高境界

\- 比金刚不坏身坚强十万倍的防御力

\- 滴血重生的超绝瞬间治愈能力

 九转玄功 + 九阳神功 + 先天神功

\- 比金刚不坏身坚强五千万倍的超绝防御力

\- 源源不断，无穷无尽的真气和法力

 破天神拳

\- 破天神拳：连环

\- 破天神拳：爆裂

雷霆龙卷腿

\- 雷霆龙卷腿：乱舞

\- 雷霆龙卷腿：爆发

\- 雷霆龙卷腿：风云涌动

独孤九剑 + 玄铁剑法

降龙十八掌

乾坤大挪移 + 弹指神通

 

三尖两刃神枪 - 神枪流

\- 力劈桃山

\- 横扫千军 + 十字烈斩

\- 狂龙穿心 + 万瞬穿刺

 

轩辕神剑 - 独孤九剑

降龙十八掌

破天神拳

雷霆龙卷腿

弹指神通

乾坤大挪移

天罚神圣雷霆 + 天眼灭绝光束

神威天罚 + 天眼神力

 

烈焰神凤

\- 神鸟冲锋

\- 烈焰猛攻

\- 钢铁之翅

\- 烈焰喷射 + 爆炎波动

 

洪荒超大神龙

\- 钢铁之翅

\- 烈焰喷射 + 轰炸爆炎

\- 破灭光束

\- 破碎爪

 

超越神速

\- 光速十五倍的速度

\- 瞬息千万里

九转玄功 + 九阳神功 + 先天神功

至极九转玄功 + 先天九阳真气

\- 源源不断，无穷无尽的真气和法力

\- 超越金刚不坏身五千万倍的超绝防御力

三尖两刃神枪：神枪流 + 独孤九剑

降龙十八掌

\- 群龙无首，亢龙有悔，震惊百里

天罚神圣雷霆 + 天眼灭绝光束

 

独孤九剑奥义：天启归宗一气剑

雷霆龙卷腿奥义：灭世无敌狂怒踢

乾坤大挪移奥义：斗转星移大吞噬

破天神拳

破天神拳 - 连环 + 破天神拳 - 爆裂

雷霆龙卷腿

雷霆龙卷腿 - 乱舞 + 雷霆龙卷腿 - 爆发

 

降龙十八掌奥义：灭天绝地大神龙

神枪流奥义：百万灭世斩

神枪流绝奥义：百万世界灭绝斩

神枪流奥义：终极破碎万瞬穿刺

天罚奥义：究极绝灭万钧雷霆

天罚绝奥义：大究极绝灭万钧雷霆

天眼奥义：超绝宇宙灭绝爆裂

天眼绝奥义：超究极宇宙灭绝爆裂

 

破天神拳

\- 速度：光速五六倍

\- 力量：灭绝整个星球

雷霆龙卷腿

\- 速度：光速十倍

\- 力量：灭绝整个星球

独孤九剑奥义：天启归宗一气剑

\- 绝灭干净整整五座星球

神枪流奥义：百万灭世斩

\- 完整六座星球消灭精光

降龙十八掌奥义：灭天绝地大神龙

\- 彻底灭绝整个太阳系和三座星球

神枪流绝奥义：百万世界灭绝斩

\- 完全消灭精光整个宇宙

神枪流奥义：终极破碎万瞬穿刺

\- 速度：光速十五倍

\- 彻底绝灭五座太阳系

天罚奥义：究极绝灭万钧雷霆

\- 葬灭精光两座宇宙

天罚绝奥义：大究极绝灭万钧雷霆

\- 完全消灭干净八座宇宙

天眼奥义：超绝宇宙灭绝爆裂

\- 彻底灭绝四座宇宙

天眼绝奥义：超究极宇宙灭绝爆裂

\- 彻底灭绝干净十座宇宙

* * *

 

二郎神真君

\- 999,999,999,000,000 战斗力 

破天神拳

\- 80,000,000 破灭力

雷霆龙卷腿

\- 75,000,000 破灭力

降龙十八掌 - 群龙无首

\- 85,000,000 破灭力

三尖两刃神枪 - 力劈桃山

\- 82,000,000 破灭力

 

独孤九剑 - 天启归宗一气剑

\- 950,000,000 破灭力

乾坤大挪移 - 斗转星移大吞噬

\- 920,000,000 破灭力

降龙十八掌 - 灭天绝地大神龙

\- 1,280,000,000 破灭力

神枪流 - 百万灭世斩

\- 1,200,000,000 破灭力

神枪流 - 百万世界灭绝斩

\- 2,900,000,000 破灭力

神枪流 - 终极破碎万瞬穿刺

\- 3,350,000,000 破灭力

天罚 - 究极绝灭万钧雷霆

\- 3,200,000,000 破灭力

天罚 - 大究极绝灭万钧雷霆

\- 5,800,000,000 破灭力

天眼 - 超绝宇宙灭绝爆裂

\- 3,750,000,000 破灭力

天眼 - 超究极宇宙灭绝爆裂

\- 6,600,000,000 破灭力

 

* * *

孙悟空

\- 筋斗云

\- 流星怒拳

\- 当头棒喝

\- 棍影千叠

\- 幻影分身

\- 毁灭乾坤

 

后羿

\- 射日神箭

\- 烈焰凤凰

\- 射日连珠箭

\- 爆裂箭矢

\- 流星箭雨

 

二郎神

\- 力劈桃山

\- 啸天神犬

\- 万瞬穿刺

\- 雷霆天罚

\- 天目神威

 

 

 


	2. The Invincible Erlang Shen

Erlang Shen

\- Fighting + Energy Type

 

Ability: Justified

\- Attacking power increases whenever hit by Dark-Type attacks from Demons or Giants

\- Largely mitigates the damage taken

Nine Turns Ultimate Blessing

\- Durability of unsurpassed and undefined limits

\- 100,000,000,000 stronger than Adamantium 

\- Instant regeneration and healing abilities

Nine Solar Divine Skill

\- Reinforces durability by 100,000 times

\- Unlimited supply of Chi Energy

73 Transformations

1\. Massive Crimson Dragon

\- Crushing Claw

\- Steel Wing

\- Inferno Roar + Inferno Burst

\- Obliteration Beam

2\. Fire Phoenix

\- Divine Bird

\- Steel Wing

\- Nova Charge + Flame Emission

\- Firestorm Wave

 

Transcendent Speed

\- 15 times the speed of light

Heaven-Crushing Divine Fists

Thunder Hurricane Kicking / Thunderstorm Kicking

18 Dragon-Subduing Palms

\- The Proud Dragon Repents

\- The Soaring Dragon

\- Beheading the Dragons

\- Thundering Tremors

Three-Bladed Divine Spear: Divine Spear Skill

Heaven's Punishment: Divine Lightning

Heavenly Eye: Annihilation Blast

 

Erlang Shen

\- Nine Turns Ultimate Blessing

\- 73 Transformations: Divine Dragon

\- 73 Transformations: Fire Phoenix

18 Dragon-Subduing Palms

\- Catastrophic Great Divine Dragon

Three-Bladed Divine Spear

\- Million-Worlds Destruction Slash

\- Final Shattering Impale Flurry

Heaven's Punishment Divine Lightning

\- Ultimate Obliteration Thunder Bombardment

Heavenly Eye

\- Transcendent Universal Annihilation Burst

 

 

 二郎神

破天神拳 + 降龙十八掌

雷霆龙卷腿

独孤九剑 + 神枪流

独孤九剑奥义：天启归宗一气剑

降龙十八掌奥义：灭天绝地大神龙

神枪流绝奥义：百万世界灭绝斩

神枪流奥义：终极破碎万瞬穿刺

天罚奥义：究极绝灭万钧雷霆

天眼奥义：超绝宇宙灭绝爆裂

 

 

二郎神

九转玄功 

九阳神功

超绝至极九转玄功 + 九阳神功

七十三变 - 洪荒大神龙

七十三变 - 烈焰神凤

七十三变 - 暗黑天狼

哮天犬，扑天雕，银合马

纵横天地，所向无敌的哮天神犬

哮天犬 + 扑天雕

 

二郎神

破天神拳

雷霆龙卷腿

破天神拳 - 连环 + 破天神拳 - 爆裂

遇神杀神，威力无比的破天神拳！

雷霆龙卷腿 - 乱舞，爆发，风云涌动

雷霆龙卷腿 - 灭世无敌狂怒踢

乾坤大挪移

乾坤大挪移 - 斗转星移大吞噬

 

二郎神

独孤九剑 - 天启归宗一气剑

独孤九剑奥义 - 

天启归宗一气剑

降龙十八掌

飞龙在天，群龙无首

降龙十八掌 - 灭天绝地大神龙

超降龙十八掌 - 灭天绝地洪荒神龙 

超降龙十八掌奥义 - 

灭天绝地洪荒神龙

 

二郎神

三尖两刃神锋枪

力劈桃山 + 横扫千军

三尖两刃神锋枪

神锋枪 - 百万灭世斩

神锋枪 - 百万世界灭绝斩

神锋枪奥义 - 

百万世界灭绝斩

神锋枪 - 终极破碎万瞬穿刺

神锋枪奥义 - 

超绝终极破碎万瞬穿刺

神锋枪 - 超绝终极破碎万瞬穿刺

 

二郎神

天罚 + 天眼

天罚 - 究极绝灭万钧雷霆

超大究极绝灭万钧雷霆

天罚奥义 - 

超大究极绝灭万钧雷霆

天眼 - 超绝宇宙灭绝爆裂

超绝究极宇宙灭绝爆裂

天眼奥义 - 

超绝究极宇宙灭绝爆裂

 

二郎神杨戬

破天神拳

三尖两刃神锋枪

降龙十八掌

哮天犬

天罚

天眼

降龙十八掌之灭天神龙

破天神拳 - 连环轰烈

破天神拳 - 爆裂怒拳

三尖两刃刀 - 百万世界灭绝斩

三尖两刃刀 - 终极破碎万瞬穿刺

超降龙十八掌 - 灭天绝地洪荒神龙

     三尖两刃神锋枪

     百万世界灭绝斩

  超绝终极破碎万瞬穿刺

天罚 - 雷霆万钧

天眼 - 灭世光束

天罚 - 超大究极绝灭万钧雷霆

天眼 - 超绝究极宇宙灭绝爆裂


	3. 二郎神的激烈辉煌战斗

Erlang Shen was an unstoppable force in battle. He was surrounded by millions of his bloodthirsty foes. Seven-foot tall Orc Demons with gleaming red eyes, massive Minotaurs with huge axes, twenty-foot tall Giants made solely out of rock, and fiery Lava Demons brandishing massive sabers and axes. Any lesser warrior would have crumbled, but not Erlang Shen.

With his blazing Fists he punched the living daylights out of his enemies. From his Palms flew out colossal Dragons of pure fiery energy, incinerating waves of Demons. With his Divine Spear he cut through the ranks of Monsters as though they were made of wool, and turned countless into literal mincemeat in the blink of an eye. Calling down Lightning from the heavens he smote any who dared surround him, before unleashing his last, most powerful attack; a blistering blast of energy from his Heavenly Eye, the third eye on his forehead, that reduced any foes remaining to nothing more than ash and dust.

 

Erlang Shen

1\. 500,000,000 Uruk Demons

\- 550% completely annihilated and terminated all of them

\- With ridiculous ease

2\. Doomsday

\- Overwhelmed and utterly destroyed him

\- Extremely easy

3\. God of War, Lu Bu

\- Went toe-to-toe at 50% power level

\- Easily defeated him at full power

4\. 80,000,000,000 Subterranean Giants

\- 500% Utterly obliterated and destroyed all of them

\- Pretty easy, no kicks

5\. Subterranean King

\- Easily defeated and annihilated him

6\. Acnologia the Dragon King

\- Fierce battle

\- Defeated and killed him in Divine Dragon form

 

Lord Erlang Shen

He had the strength to lift mountains as though they weighed as light as a feather, strength that put even Hercules to shame. Running faster than the Flash and flying higher than Superman, Erlang Shen was a warrior deity of unmatched skill and power.

 

Thanks to the Nine Turns Blessing, Erlang Shen had a body hundreds of millions of times harder and stronger than steel. A super soldier among gods, with unmatched strength and superior unlimited durability. His Heaven-Crushing Divine Fists are strong enough to easily shatter entire mountains into rubble with one hit, while his Dragon Palms allow him to create actual friggin' Dragons of pure energy, large and powerful enough to blow away huge sections of Earth's surface.

His Divine Spear is also extremely powerful, being able to shear through steel like wool and deflect fire and water. With his Divine Spear, Erlang Shen has cleaved and completely destroyed entire mountains and left massive fissures across the planet on a near-global scale. What's more, Erlang Shen can summon the most devastating lightning bolts and fire massive beams from his Heavenly Eye that are destructive enough to completely obliterate entire planets.

Erlang Shen

Divine Fists

Divine Spear

Divine Lightning

Heavenly Eye

 

God-Fists: Exploding Punches

God-Fists Secret Art: Bursting Fist of Fury

Dragon Palms: Soaring Dragon

Dragon Palms: Storm of Dragons

Dragon Palms Secret Art: Apocalyptic Dragon God

God-Spear Secret Art: Universal Cleave

God-Spear Secret Art: 1,000,000 Worlds

God-Spear Secret Art: Meteor Flurry

Heaven's Punishment: Thunder Strike

Heaven's Punishment Secret Art: Supreme Lightning Storm

Divine Eye: Immobilize

Divine Eye: Omniscience

Divine Eye: Nova Blast

Divine Eye Secret Art: Transcendent Universal Burst

 

* * *

 

二郎神杨戬

大战五亿五千万黑暗妖魔兽人大军

超绝至极九转玄功

\- 无论兽人妖魔如何用大刀巨斧穷追猛打，乱砍乱砸，不但伤不到二郎神身上的半分毫毛，甚至兵器犹如以卵击石，瞬间彻底的支离破碎！

破天神拳 - 连环

\- 不到眨眼功夫把三千多万兽人妖魔打得轰飞出去， 接着都在绝大爆炸中灰飞烟灭，连后面的大山都彻底的爆裂开来，成为无数碎片。

破天神拳 - 爆裂

\- 怒拳的烈焰瞬间把三千万兽人妖魔轰炸成空中四处飞散的尘土

二郎神挥动三尖两刃神锋枪，在兽人妖魔大军中斩杀出一条血路；神枪一到，漫天飘血。二郎神与三尖两刃神锋枪在成千上万黑暗妖魔中所向无敌，势不可当，任何阻挡他的妖魔鬼怪简直就在自寻死路！

降龙十八掌 - 灭天绝地大神龙

\- 二郎神运起降龙十八掌毕生的功力，成为一条足以遮住天地洪荒的滔天黄金神龙，双掌推出，神龙也跟着张牙舞爪地飞出去

\- 完全吞没并且瞬间把一亿多兽人妖魔彻底灭绝干净，烟消云散

神枪流 - 百万灭世斩

\- 三尖两刃神枪在空中横扫，耀眼枪芒闪过

\- 七千万妖魔大军顿时形神俱灭，烟消云散

百万世界灭绝斩

\- 神锋枪不断在空中旋转，突然间一举横扫斩杀出去

\- 一亿五千兽人妖魔可怜地被消灭精光，连滴渣都不剩

终极破碎万瞬穿刺

\- 不到一秒的百分之一猛刺出无数道枪，枪枪各各夺命，威力无比

\- 不到眨眼功夫把一亿八千多万兽人妖魔刺穿得比粉碎还要粉碎

天罚 - 究极绝灭万钧雷霆

\- 从天上召唤出成千上万超大神圣雷霆柱子

\- 瞬间把周围两亿多兽人妖魔消灭得干干净净

天眼 - 超绝宇宙灭绝爆裂

\- 天眼激射出超绝大光束

\- 立时将三亿妖魔大军灭绝得精光利落

* * *

地底怪人入侵

二郎神：你们干什么？！

地底怪人：我们才是真正的地球人！现在是我们统治地球的时机了！自从我们入侵以来，人类数量的七十八仙被我们消灭了。。。

二郎神：什么？！受死吧！

破天神拳 - 十成功力

二郎神怒拳打出，瞬间将一名地底怪人轰炸成乌有，爆炸也将无数地底怪人轰飞出去

二郎神：我乃昭惠神王二郎神，而地球的人类将受到我的保护！

地底怪人们：杂碎种族口气真大！

成千上万地底怪人冲上前去，跳在二郎神身上，用巨大怒拳穷追猛打，但是二郎神。。。

超绝至极九转玄功 + 九阳神功

二郎神此时身躯比金刚不坏身坚强五亿倍，地底怪人无论如何都伤不到他半分，甚至只见二郎神仰天怒啸，身子潜力爆发出来，顿时将这些地底怪人都轰飞出去。

雷霆龙卷腿 - 乱舞

破天神拳 - 连环

二郎神上面使用破天神拳，下面使用雷霆龙卷腿，身法实在太快，武功太强，将六百多万地底怪人打得落花流水，只能招架全无还手之力！而怒拳狂踢留下了绝大潜能威力将那六百多万地底怪人在超大爆炸中烟消云散，形神俱灭！

超降龙十八掌 - 灭天绝地洪荒神龙

\- 比整个地球还要大的烈焰神龙瞬间把任何逃跑的地底怪人吞没口中并且将一亿三千多地底怪人在烈焰罡气中灭绝干净，化成乌有

三尖两刃神枪 - 百万世界灭绝斩

\- 先是一亿地底怪人被斩成肉片，然后枪芒闪过，那一亿怪人加上一亿两千地底怪人被抹杀消灭得一干二净，连滴渣都丝毫不剩！

超绝终极破碎万瞬穿刺

再来 - 超绝终极破碎万瞬穿刺

\- 三亿八千万地底怪人被二郎神的绝世神枪各自刺穿了百亿千亿个窟窿，刺穿得比粉碎还要粉碎，比尘土灰烬还要微不足道

地底怪人：你。。。你到底是什么人？！

二郎神：人？！不知好歹的杂种，可耻可恨的妖孽，我是神！我是威力超越三界的神明！

超大究极绝灭万钧雷霆

\- 剩余的数亿地底怪人被天罚的神圣雷霆绝大柱子吞没，顿时在巨大轰炸中灰飞烟灭，被消灭得干干净净

二郎神：这是最后一击！将你们赶尽杀绝！

天眼 - 超绝究极宇宙灭绝爆裂

\- 五亿多地底怪人发出了即将要死的恐怖尖叫，天眼的超绝威力吞噬了它们，将他们不到眨眼功夫烟消云散，化成乌有，被彻底灭绝得精光利落！

 

二郎神

神锋枪 - 百万世界灭绝斩！

\- 数百万巨大恶魔被秒杀干净，连滴血都不剩

天罚 - 究极绝灭万钧雷霆

\- 瞬间抹杀葬灭了千万恶魔

神锋枪 - 超绝终极破碎万瞬穿刺

\- 上千万恶魔顿时被刺穿成无穷无尽的粉末

天眼 - 超绝宇宙灭绝爆裂

\- 数千万恶魔彻底秒杀绝灭精光

二郎神大战战神吕布

三尖两刃神枪跟方天画戟相交，爆发出巨大的能量。两人各退数步，暗自佩服对方武功了得。二郎神还未启动无限等级，只是以当年的功力跟吕布交手，对战以后，发现吕布成为战神后的实力真的超出了他的想象。赤兔马也跟哮天犬交起手来，赤兔马从鼻子向哮天犬喷出熊熊烈火，誓要把哮天犬烧烤成红烧狗肉，但哮天犬也非等闲之辈，用嘴巴一吸就把所有的烈焰吸进身体去了。

吕布 - 魔焰灭神拳

二郎神 - 九转玄功护体

二郎神的九转玄功无坚不摧，吕布的魔焰灭神拳虽然有如斯的绝大破坏力，却也伤不到二郎神。

吕布

\- 方天画戟：画戟无双

二郎神

\- 三尖两刃神锋枪：力劈桃山

两股大力相交，旁边发动大地震，河里水花四溅。

二郎神终于启动了无限等级！

吕布 - 方天画戟：终极魔焰爆炸弹

二郎神有超绝至极九转玄功，吕布的攻击伤不到他！

二郎神 - 破天神拳

\- 将吕布一拳打得轰飞出去

吕布不甘示弱，提起方天画戟想要再战，二郎神只是将三尖两刃神枪一抖，就立即把吕布的武器化成无数粉末。二郎神天眼一开，射出一道光芒，瞬间吕布的身子被轰飞出去，昏了过去。

 

* * *

 

动漫连续剧

《超级战神：二郎神战纪》

二郎神战斗力超绝至极强大，拥有绝伦超强爆标的战斗力

二郎神和嫦娥恋情

敌手：千万恶魔，地底巨人，战神吕布，金轮魔尊，魔尊重楼

 

战神吕布

\- 方天画戟

\- 魔焰灭神拳

\- 虎爪绝户手

\- 方天画戟：连珠爆弹

\- 方天画戟：穷追猛打大旋风

\- 方天画戟：灭幻连刺

\- 方天画戟：画戟无双超破灭

\- 方天画戟：终极魔焰爆炸弹

赤兔马

 

金轮魔尊

\- 龙象般若功

\- 龙鳞金身

\- 黄金龙爪手

\- 象拔拳

\- 象牙锥

\- 龙尾腿

\- 五轮大法

\- 龙象般若功：十三龙十三象

\- 恶魔般若

 

二郎神大战金轮魔尊

金轮魔尊 - 龙象般若功

二郎神 - 九转玄功

金轮魔尊大吃一惊，龙象般若功对二郎神完全无济于事！

二郎神 - 破天神拳

金轮魔尊闪避不及，吃了一记重拳，喷出一口鲜血，即使有龙鳞金身护体，也已受了内伤。

金轮魔尊

\- 抽出最硬最强的金轮银轮，运起毕生功力，使出【五轮大法】

二郎神 - 独孤九剑

天启归宗一气剑

五轮大法彻底破碎瓦解，成了成千上万的碎片！

金轮魔尊派出百万炎魔，是要把二郎神碎尸万段不可！

二郎神 - 三尖两刃神锋枪

百万灭世斩 - 将百万炎魔瞬间秒杀干净！

金轮魔尊趁机使出龙爪手，二郎神轻易避开，用破天神拳猛烈反击，金轮魔尊防守全失，吃了一拳又一拳，任人鱼肉！

金轮魔尊不甘示弱，从龙爪手变成象拔拳，二郎神胸口吃了一拳。金轮魔尊势如疯虎，不断使出龙爪手和象拔拳的十成功力，打击在二郎神身上，但是。。。

二郎神 - 超绝至极九转玄功

二郎神：这微末的功夫，连替我搔痒都不配！

雷霆龙卷腿 - 将金轮魔尊踢得轰飞出去，狠狠地撞在墙壁上！

金轮魔尊 - 十三龙十三象黄金真气

二郎神 - 三尖两刃神锋枪

超绝终极破碎万瞬穿刺

十三龙十三象的真气全被二郎神神枪的超绝威力彻底瓦解了，可怜龙象罡气们都犹如被刺穿成无尽粉末似的！魔尊彻底惨败，被轰飞出去。

金轮魔尊此时将生死置之度外，使出【恶魔般若】，恶魔般若拥有毁灭天地一切的恐怖力量。

二郎神：恶魔？难道你不知道我是灭绝恶魔的好手吗？

二郎神 - 天眼

超绝究极宇宙灭绝爆裂

天眼的无穷无尽超大威力完全彻底淹没了比巨人还要大的黑暗恶魔，将它彻底秒杀绝灭精光，而还不止，金轮魔尊发出声惨叫，被天眼的无量神力笼罩着并且终于烟消云散，形神俱灭，化成了乌有！

 

二郎神

独孤九剑 - 天启归宗一气剑

破天神拳 - 连环轰烈

破天神拳 - 爆裂怒拳

超降龙十八掌 - 灭天绝地洪荒神龙

神锋枪 - 百万世界灭绝斩

神锋枪 - 超绝终极破碎万瞬穿刺

天罚 - 超大究极绝灭万钧雷霆

天眼 - 超绝究极宇宙灭绝爆裂

百亿恶魔和千万外星怪兽尽数被彻底抹杀，形神俱灭，灭绝得一干二净！

 

 

* * *

 

刘备

汉昭烈大帝刘备

爱民如子，仁慈之心

求贤若渴，大方友善

黄龙双剑 - 突破乱舞

神龙双剑 - 净世除魔斩

天皇龙神剑 - 威力无比，势不可挡

黄龙双剑，金龙双剑，神龙双剑

天皇龙神剑

 

关羽

武圣关羽

赤兔宝马

青龙偃月刀

神龙偃月大刀 - 大千世界

龙卷风灭世斩

怒龙翔天，劈天大刀，破天乱舞

神龙偃月大刀 - 大万世界

 

唐太宗李世民

唐太宗从谏如流，励精图治，任用贤能宰相房玄龄，杜如晦，魏征，大大减轻农民负担，派出精兵扫荡东突厥实力，平定高昌。唐太宗贞观之治下，大唐政治清明，社会无比安定，露出了空前未有的繁荣昌盛景象。

 

   二郎神

超绝至极九转玄功

\- 比金刚不坏身坚强五千万倍

九阳神功

\- 无穷无尽的至精纯至浑厚真气和法力

\- 把防御力爆增十万倍

二郎神

\- 功力突飞猛进，精进至斯

\- 战斗实力暴涨，暴涨到百倍还不止!

 

  二郎神

破天神拳爆裂轰炸

雷霆龙卷腿 - 灭世无敌狂怒踢

独孤九剑 + 轩辕神剑

三尖两刃神锋枪

\- 碎灭苍穹狂枪舞

\- 千万世界灭绝斩

\- 超绝终极破碎万瞬穿刺

\- 葬灭乾坤裂碎大劈

天罚 - 神威雷霆天罚

天眼 - 灭绝天地天眼光束

 

  昭惠神王二郎神

破天神拳 - 连环轰烈

破天神拳 - 爆裂怒拳

三尖两刃刀 

\- 千万世界灭绝斩

\- 超绝终极破碎万瞬穿刺

降龙十八掌之灭天大神龙

超降龙十八掌 

\- 灭天绝地洪荒神龙

天罚

\- 超大究极绝灭万钧雷霆

天眼

\- 超绝究极宇宙灭绝爆裂

 

杨戬怒笑道，话音落下，双腿一弯，爆射而去，好似火箭般势不可挡的向九名星官飞去。杨戬气势如虹，速度更是快得令人发指。噗次一声！

四星官高举青尺，还未来得及落尺就被杨戬一晃而过，鲜血飞溅，他的眉心间出现一个血洞。同时杨戬的刀尖挂着一道光影，仔细一看，赫然是四星官的元神。  
  
一切发生得太快，秦君等人根本来不及反应，其余星官更是看傻眼，脑筋转不过弯儿来。杨戬冷笑着右手一抖，直接将四星官的元神轰散，紧接着他转身向其余星官冲去，凶狠的目光吓得其余星官连忙爆退。可惜杨戬不给他们逃走的机会，化为金光，纵身跃向星空，划过一道完美的弧线，再落下来。

一刀斩下，山崩地裂！这一刀无比璀璨，，绝代风华！刀锋落下，大地直接破碎，好似岩浆般的法力浪涛从地底冒出，直径达到三千米，瞬间淹没七名星官，惨叫声响彻天地。

伴随着星宇的声音落下，二郎神杨戬动了，他的刀轻轻一抖，便飞出了一道刀芒，虽然只是一道刀芒，但却仿佛能够劈碎宇宙洪荒。这道刀芒斩下之时，那些青年只发出一声惨叫，便被斩了一个干净，渣都不剩。杨戬不在意的又是一道刀芒斩出。

这一道刀芒，蕴含了葬灭宇宙的恐怖力量。这一刀之下，武神什么的，比蝼蚁都要蝼蚁，直接就被抹杀了。

圣域里非常强大的冰之帝国五大宗门，在二郎神的一击之下，灰飞烟灭。

二郎神

九转玄功

超绝至极九转玄功 + 九阳神功

破天神拳 - 连环轰烈

破天神拳 - 爆裂怒拳

雷霆龙卷腿 - 灭世无敌狂怒踢

降龙十八掌 - 灭天大神龙

超降龙十八掌 - 灭天绝地洪荒神龙

三尖两刃神锋枪

破灭苍穹狂枪舞

千万世界灭绝斩

超绝终极破碎万瞬穿刺

天罚 - 超大究极绝灭万钧雷霆

天眼 - 超绝究极宇宙灭绝爆裂

 

 

究极无限圣尊 - 二郎神

\+ 超绝至极九转玄功

-> 10^100,000 X 金刚不坏身防御能力

\+ 九阳神功

-> 无边无尽的至真至纯真气

\+ 破天神拳: 毁灭天地的力量

\+ 雷霆龙卷腿: 乱舞风暴

\+ 独孤九剑: 崩天裂地的威力

\+ 降龙十八掌 加 超降龙十八掌

\+ 三尖两刃神锋枪: 葬灭秒杀宇宙的力量

\+ 天罚的狂雷 加 天眼的神威

 

究极圣尊二郎神

\+ 带来三界的黄金时代, 鼎盛时期

\+ 丞相 - 诸葛亮

\+ 大将 - 武圣关羽

\+ 大将 - 武神赵子龙

\+ 丞相 - 姚崇

\+ 丞相 - 管仲

\+ 大将 - 岳飞

\+ 御林军总管: 剑圣独孤求败

后宫: 嫦娥, 敖听心, 七仙女, 八仙女, 王昭君, 云霄, 碧霄, 琼霄

 

  God! Erlang Shen

Erlang Shen

\+ God Jehovah 

\+ Ultra Arceus Z

\+ Ultra Necrozma 

\+ GOD God Jehovah Jireh 

 

 God! Lord! Erlang Shen

God Armor: Infinite Pure Defense 

Nine Turns Blessing: God Ultimatum

\+ 10^100000000 Steel Defense 

Fist of God: Super Meteor Shower

Fist of God: Supernova Blast

Fist of God: Mortal Combat

God Spear: Atomic Slash

God Spear: Infinite Piercing Blitz

God Spear: 100,000,000 Realm Slash 

Holy Fire: Phoenix Force

Holy Fire: Eternal Inferno

Holy Water: Hydro Burst

Holy Water: Leviathan Force 

Holy Water: Absolute Tsunami Surge 

Holy Light: Ultra Kamehameha

Holy Light: Laser Cannon

Holy Lightning: Raging Bolt

Holy Lightning: Octillion Thunder Storm

Dragon Palm: Army of Dragons

Dragon Palm: God Dragon Apocalypse

 

GOD SUPREME ERLANG SHEN

# **GOD ARMOR INFINITE PROTECTION**

**#NINE TURNS BLESSING ULTIMATE**

DRAGON FIST: DRAGON GOD WRATH

**DRAGON FIST: GOD DRAGON RAGE**

**HOLY LIGHT: ULTRA KAMEHAMEHA**

HOLY FIRE: ETERNAL INFERNO

GOD FIST: SUPER METEOR SHOWER

GOD FIST: SUPERNOVA PUNCH 

HOLY FIRE & HOLY WATER 

HEAVENLY EYE - FINAL ULTIMATE TRANSCENDENT LIGHT BURST 

HOLY LIGHTNING: OCTILLION THUNDER STORM

 

 

 


	4. Omni-God Erlang Shen

 

Infinity & Beyond Omni-God Erlang Shen

Transcendent Nine Turns Blessing

\+ Adamantium X 10^100,000,000,000

\+ 100.0% Healing for 0.01s 

Supernova God Fist 

\+ 10 Universes Destruction

Big Bang Dragon Fist 

\+ 12 Multiverses Destruction

Holy Three-Bladed Divine Spear

\+ 20 Universes Destruction

Divine Spear Infinite Piercing Blitz

\+ 10^10,000 blows in 0.01s

Holy Thunder - Raging Storm

\+ 50 Multiverses Destruction

Heavenly Eye: Final Kamehameha Burst

\+ 1000 Multiverses Destruction

 


End file.
